Of Fathers and Family
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: Serena Jones and James Black have two sons, both who bear their mother's name, Liam and Killian Jones. They are expecting their third child. There's much tension between the two brothers and between James and Liam for unspoken reasons. But when ultimate tragedy strikes, can these brothers prevail? One-shot about Killian and Liam Jones and their family. {Please read Author's Notes}


**Okay, so, I don't know where this really came from and WARNING it is very sad. (or at least I think it is. I was crying as I wrote it) It's about Killian Jones and his older brother Liam before either joined the Navy. In this, I have Killian's father be Blackbeard because personally that's what I would like to see happen in the show. This could easily fit into what they have in the show and I've always felt like his mother would be like this (and yes I did steal her name from POTC) It's mainly based around what we know about Killian Jones and his family, the theory that Blackbeard is his father, his relationship with Liam, being in the Navy, and what he tells Bae about his father leaving him. I hope you like it as much as I do!**

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" she said, her accent a cross between Irish and British.

"I'll only be gone a month, two at most. We need the money. I promise I'll be back before it's time," he smiled and leaned forward, claiming her lips.

She moved his hand to her large stomach and left her hand atop his. "What if this little one comes early?"

"Serena," he tucked a curl of auburn hair behind her ear, "stop worrying. I _will _be here. I promise you." He grinned at her and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Why can't I ever spend my last moments with you before a trip _happily_?"

"Because I'm going to miss you James. Goodbyes never make me happy."

"It's not goodbye," She sat down on the bed and he followed her, doing the same. "Just say- 'so long'." He sighed next to her. "Why can't you be Mrs. Serena Black? I love you with my whole heart, yet you're still Serena Jones."

Serena let out a long breath. "I love you James. Nothing could make me happier than to be married. Maybe someday, somewhere else, far far away from here."

"Well, we could leave, there's this place called Sherwood."

"Sherwood?" she shouted. "Sherwood is full of crime, it's dangerous!"

"They're not criminals Rena. They're good, honorable men. They take the excess wealth of the greedy and give it to those with nothing. They save lives. And we would be welcomed to join them."

"I will not have my boys raised around thugs and thieves! You become what you associate with."

"So you'd have them raised by a pirate?" he said quietly. "Your boys- _Our _boys would do well to follow the example of those men."

Serena sighed and stood up, going to get his coat. "I'll- consider it. But not until after the baby is born."

"Good."

She slipped his coat over his shoulders and helped him put it on. She fixed the lapels and left her palms flattened against his chest.

He tried to lift her head but she refused to look at him. She grabbed his hat. "Well, you should be going I suppose," her voice cracked and she bit her lip to hold back tears.

He took the hat from her hands, his fingers brushing hers. "Serena," he whispered. She looked up at him slowly. Her large, impossibly blue eyes met his dark brown ones. She reached up and smoothed back his black hair that was almost always in disarray. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

They shared one last kiss before he headed out the door.

* * *

James found himself outside the ship-builder's place. He had dropped his things off at the ship and come here to say goodbye to his sons.

The owner nodded his head at him with a muttered, "Captain,"

He walked to the back, where his two sons were working together with other employees to create a new, masterpiece of a ship. The Jewel of the Realm it was to be called.

His biological son, almost fourteen, noticed him first. He looked to his superior for permission and was given it. He walked to his father, a smile on his face. They looked so alike. "You're leaving already Papa?" he asked.

"Yes Killy," he smiled, proud of his son. "Off to sea again."

Killian looked past his father, gazing longingly at the distant ocean. He turned his face back to his dad. "I wish I could go with you."

"I know you do. Ever since you were a babe you've longed for the sea." He ruffled his son's already messy hair. "Maybe next time you can come m' boy, if your Mum approves."

The older son had appeared, wiping his hands on a rag. "You're leaving now?"

"Aye,"

"When she's pregnant? Don't you realize this is the time she needs you?" the older boy demanded.

"I'll be back before the child is born, but I need to go. I have responsibilities."

"Responsibility? What does a pirate know of that?" Liam bit back.

"Liam, I know you see the Navy as being better, but-"

"It is. I'm eighteen now and I intend to join the King's Navy whether you want me to or not. I'll sail on ships like this one," he pointed to The Jewel, "I'll become a captain someday, and I'll kill pirates like you, lying, dishonest, and deceitful men. I'll do what's right."

"The Navy is not what you think it is. You'll die. Not from battle, but from brutal punishment. You'd break your mother's heart."

"By the time I'm in the Navy, you will have already done that much damage." Liam turned and walked back to his work.

"Papa, I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Lad, it's not your fault. He has a right to his opinion. I just wish he'd listen to me and not join up. He can despise me all he wants, but joining the Navy is a bad decision." He looked down at his now frowning son. James put on a smile. "I'll be back in a month. Take good care of your Mum,"

"Yes Captain," Killian joked. He watched his father leave before racing after his older brother. He grabbed him by the elbow and forced Liam to look at him. "Why do you hate him so much?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

Liam let out a humorless laugh and shook his head slowly. "Same reason I hate you Little Brother."

* * *

Tears ran from Killian's eyes and fell to the ground as he placed a rose on her grave. He said a prayer and then stood and backed away from the two new memorials.

"She's dead." Killian didn't look up at the sound of his brother's emotionless voice. "She's really dead. I have no family left,"

Killian looked at him. "We have each other," he offered, reaching out to Liam intending to place a hand on his shoulder. But Liam turned on him, a fierce fire burning in his eyes.

"You're why I don't have a father!"

Killian gawked at him.

"My father left because Mother was pregnant with you and you weren't his son. I grew up without my father because of you Little Brother."

"Liam, I'm sorry, but I didn't try to, I wasn't even born yet. I couldn't have controlled that."

Liam glared at him. "You're right; it's not your fault. It's _your father's_ fault. He's the one who made her pregnant with you. The reason you were born and tore apart my family. He's the reason Mum now lies dead. He put that child in her, the child that killed her. And now he's off pirating as Captain James Black." He paused, and then continued quietly, "He said he'd be back before the birth. Well, where is he now?"

Killian didn't respond, tears still streamed from his blue eyes. The silence between the two was soon broken.

"**Where is he?"** Liam yelled, almost screaming, his voice rising in anger. There was a snarl on his face as he looked at Killian with disgust. "I'm joining the Navy. Are you coming with me?" he stopped for a moment, but continued on, "We would punish men who do this, leave their families behind for their own selfish greed."

Killian was silent. He recalled his father's words, 'but joining the Navy is a bad decision.' He could easily continue working up the ranks at the Shipyard. Or he could go to Sherwood like his father had planned for them. But the sea. He had yearned for it since birth, either of those choices left him far from it, as a land lubber. And Liam. Liam was his brother and the only family he had left. They needed each other and even if Liam couldn't see that now, he would eventually. They had to stay together, that's what Mum would have wanted.

He nodded his head without looking up.

"Okay. We leave tomorrow morning at the first light of dawn." Liam walked away, leaving his brother behind.

Once he was gone Killian looked up. He stared at the headstone behind the two patches of dirt. His mother and the baby who would have been his younger sister. He walked over to it and ran his fingers over the cold, grey rock. "Mum," he whispered. "I won't forget you. It's doubtful, but if I ever have a daughter, she will bear your name. I promise." He stood there, remaining silent. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes, threatening to fall. The streaks from his previous tears were still visible on his cheeks. He raised his head and was able to see the ocean from there. He stared, his eyes fixated on the up and down movement of the waves. "I'm sorry Papa. I never meant to make this choice. But I need to join. Forgive me," He turned his back to the water and the graves and followed the same path as his brother. He walked away, back to the only home he'd known. But now, the house emptied of love, it felt as lifeless as his mother's heart.

* * *

**Well, that was kind of depressing. I really hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if I made you hate Liam or Killian or James Black/Blackbeard. I'm not sorry if I made you cry. Please don't hate Liam! As the years go on he and Killian build up a connection which is the brotherly love we see between them in 'Good Form'. I'd like to say that James didn't leave his family, but got hurt or captured or lost at sea or something... maybe a curse that makes him half-fish like Davy Jones in POTC... but honestly, I haven't put much thought into it accept that I would LOVE to see a reunion between Killian and his father when his father potentially tries to steal _The Jolly Roger _in next week's episode entitled 'The Jolly Roger'. That's what I would like to see, with this back-story, but we all know that it won't happen like that. **

**FYI! Killian's mother's name is Serena Jones. In my head she is the daughter of Davy Jones, a pirate captain who took on a young boy named James Black as a crew member and they had a son-father like connection. James and Serena meet and fall in love and plan to run away together. Davy Jones, being quite fond of James, supports this idea! However, Captain Jones dies at sea, leaving his ship to James Black and his daughter's marriage in the hands of his wife. Serena is forced into an engagement and marriage with a man in her hometown who later becomes Liam's father. Liam's father cheats on her with many women and/or prostitutes completely neglecting her. James makes it his priority to port often in the town where Serena lives, still being in love with her. They continue their relationship and when Serena becomes pregnant with Killian, James's son, her husband knows that it cannot be his because they haven't had sex in a lifetime. He leaves her and his son and Serena and James are finally free to be together, even though the whole town ostracizes Serena which is why they want to leave. End of Story.**

**I really hope you LOVED it! Please Please Please review! Follow or Favorite?All my Love to you who read it! (and read my REALLY long author's note) ~Vanessa  
**


End file.
